


Quidditch and Noodles for Thanksgiving

by jjabajas



Series: (G)I-DLE Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Happy Thanksgiving, Hufflepuff Miyeon, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Minnie, yep it's a series now haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjabajas/pseuds/jjabajas
Summary: “Hey, can… can I sit here?” A soft voice asked.--First meetings are weird.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: (G)I-DLE Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028170
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Quidditch and Noodles for Thanksgiving

“Hey, can… can I sit here?” A soft voice asked.

Miyeon looked up from her latest copy of _‘Under her Robes: The Secret Affairs of the Modern Witch’_ with a well-practiced look of innocence. The cover of her book was dusty and old and probably said something like _‘The Comprehensive History of Mandrake Potions’_. Nothing that would give away the true nature of what she was reading. It was a simple transfiguration charm she’d learned a few years ago to hide her romance novels from her parents. She’d also become a great actress over the years, having to pretend she was only reading educational literature whenever they interrupted her. Though the secret passageway encounter in volume 6 had been a very close call—she’d blushed so hard, her dad had asked her if she had a fever.

All that to say, she was able to read her books almost anywhere. Including the Hogwarts library, which was where she was now. Settled into a couch in the stacks, well away from any of the main study desks. She’d been coming here at least once a week whenever she had the time or whenever she just needed to destress for a bit.

And so far no one had bothered her during her slightly illicit pastime.

Until today.

Minnie was standing in front of the couch where she was sitting, looking down at her with a nervous smile. And Miyeon very nearly slammed her book shut in embarrassment. “Oh, here? You want to sit—”

“It’s close to the books I need,” Minnie rushed to clarify, holding up a stack of what looked like Quidditch guides. “And they’re kind of heavy so… if you don’t mind…”

Miyeon didn’t think about the fact that Minnie could’ve just used a levitation charm to move her books. They’d learned it just a few weeks ago, in fact—the words ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ were basically seared into Miyeon’s brain with the amount of times she’d had to repeat it. But no, Miyeon didn’t think about that. She didn’t think about much of anything besides the fact that Minnie was standing in front of her. They’d seen each other a few times since that Ravenclaw Quidditch tryout, but mostly just in class where all they could do was nod in greeting. They hadn’t spoken at all.

“Yeah, sure. You can sit—let me just…” Miyeon made room on the couch and practically flung her transfigured book back into her bag. There was no way in hell she was going to keep reading it now that Minnie was here.

But the Ravenclaw girl seemed to think she was getting ready to go. “Oh, I didn’t mean to make you leave.”

“I’m not,” Miyeon insisted, folding up her Hufflepuff scarf and stuffing it in her bag on top of her book for good measure. “That book was getting boring anyways, so—what are you reading?” She hoped they could just forget about her novel entirely.

“Um, this is…” Minnie started, then gingerly sat down on the couch upon Miyeon’s insistence. “Thanks again, by the way.” Minnie nodded at her in gratitude, her eyes mostly hidden behind her long bangs. She carefully set her books down on the low table in front of them. “Um, it’s just some Quidditch plays that Cap wants us to read.”

Miyeon took up one of the books to further inspect it and was amazed by how old the print was. “These are from like the 1800s.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of boring actually… Don’t tell Cap I said that.”

“I won’t,” Miyeon chuckled. She leafed through the book with some interest. She wasn’t a Quidditch expert by any means, so seeing the moving photographs of legendary players executing outlandish formations was fascinating. Though she could imagine how a prodigy like Minnie could be bored by such an old book. “You guys probably do crazier things than this anyways.”

Minnie shuffled closer and carefully peeked at the page that Miyeon was looking at. Miyeon tried not to squirm at her sudden closeness. “Actually, a lot of the chaser plays are mostly the same—we just change up the order once we get on the pitch.” And then Minnie pointed out a particular feint that one of the players was having fun with in the book. “So like we usually run that at the start, then switch to the Dummy Flip or the Pass-and-Grab… that one, with the break…” Minnie used her finger to follow one of the players through their entire motion, only stopping once the play looped back to the start.

Miyeon nodded like she understood what the other girl was saying. Minnie definitely sounded excited enough to talk about it, but it was all gibberish to the Hufflepuff’s ears. Miyeon desperately wanted to keep the conversation going though, if only to hear Minnie talk some more. “I think I’ve seen it in one of your games,” Miyeon carefully hedged. She’d been to every single one of the Ravenclaw matches so far this season, with or without her Hufflepuff dormmates. “You’re a chaser, right?”

“Yeah, youngest chaser in Ravenclaw history,” Minnie confirmed with a proud nod. And then she bit her lip as she seemed to realize something. “Also… I’m not technically supposed to share our plays with other houses, so um…” She glanced up at Miyeon with a bashful smile. “Please don’t tell anyone I told you.”

“I don’t think I could explain it if I tried,” Miyeon sheepishly admitted. “But it sounds super interesting.” Miyeon flipped through a few more pages, trying not to be too conscious about how close Minnie still was to her.

She wondered if she was distracting the other girl from her studies, since Minnie hadn’t opened up any of the other books yet. Or maybe Miyeon was hogging the one book that she really wanted and Minnie was just being too nice to ask for it. Miyeon looked up and her sudden motion caught Minnie by surprise. It seemed like Minnie was even closer than she’d thought since the Ravenclaw immediately backed up a few inches in response.

“Oh, did you want to use this book? I’m sorry, I can look at another one,” Miyeon apologized.

“Ah no, it’s fine,” Minnie replied with a shake of her head. She quickly looked away after that and grabbed one of the other books on the stack, seemingly at random. Her ear turned a very bright shade of red and Miyeon almost squealed when she saw it. It was so cute.

For a while, the two of them sat silently like that, reading their respective books in peace. Miyeon didn’t fully understand all the technical terms she came across, but she made do by imagining Minnie as one of the players in the example diagrams. That definitely helped keep her attention.

Soon enough though, Minnie broke the silence once again. “Do you, um… have any plans for Christmas?”

Miyeon glanced at the girl beside her only to see that Minnie was steadfastly staring down at her book. But she was clearly waiting for a response. “My parents and I are going to Paris for vacation.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Minnie nodded. “You’re an only child?”

“Yeah, it’s fun,” Miyeon responded, sitting back into the couch cushions. “What about you? Any plans?”

“Nothing major, I don’t think. I have some matches over the break, so we’ll probably stay at home.”

Miyeon furrowed her brows. “I thought Quidditch was done for the year.”

“At Hogwarts, yeah. But I’m on a club team back home and we always play holiday games. The parents love it.” Minnie rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “And it’ll help me stay sharp for next year.”

Miyeon was amazed at how hardworking the other girl was. While she was just looking forward to eating more French food than she could reasonably handle, Minnie was already planning ahead to her next year at Hogwarts. And she probably also had a plan for the rest of her career as a Quidditch player too. Even though they were still only first years and hadn’t even turned thirteen yet.

Now Miyeon could fully understand why Minnie had such a growing fan club among the first years and other Quidditch fans. She was seriously so cool.

Compared to her, Miyeon was a bit of a plain Jane. She definitely didn’t have anything quite so special to her name yet. Nothing besides being known as the girl whose parents had come with her to Hogwarts. Though not a lot of people had seen her arrive that day, the news had definitely gotten around. And her dormmates still regularly teased her about it.

Miyeon pursed her lips, starting to feel a little self-conscious now.

But Minnie didn’t notice. Instead, it seemed like the young Ravenclaw girl was gathering her own courage to say something. She finally turned to face Miyeon and asked, “You know how some students get to go back home for Thanksgiving this week?”

And that definitely caught Miyeon’s attention. “Oh, do you celebrate it? I didn’t know you were American.”

“I’m not, but—”

“Then you don’t have any plans, do you?”

“Well… I…” Minnie faltered in her speech and Miyeon took that as all the encouragement she needed.

“Do you want to come to Hufflepuff Thanksgiving?” Miyeon rushed out in excitement. This was perfect, why didn’t she think about this before? The Hufflepuff seniors had all encouraged them to invite some of their friends from other houses, but Miyeon didn’t have anyone she was close enough with to ask. But now that Minnie was here, and the topic had come up anyway, why not? Sure, they weren’t that close, but this could be a great way for them to become friends. It was perfect. “You don’t have to dress up or anything, just come to the Great Hall on Thursday after dinner. And try not to eat too much at dinner either, there’s going to be plenty of food. We all get to choose meals from our hometowns for the elves to make, which they actually really like doing. I asked a few of them and they said they’re super excited to show off their cooking skills,” Miyeon gushed. “I think we start at 8, but you can stop by whenever.”

Minnie fiddled with the sleeves of her robes as she considered the offer. Her lips were pulled down into a pout which Miyeon would’ve found cute if it wasn’t for the fact that the girl still hadn’t responded yet.

Maybe Miyeon had come on too strong? She carefully tried to backtrack. “But you might have homework or other plans, so you don’t have to. It’s no pressure.”

“I already finished my homework for the week, but…” Minnie huffed out in frustration and scowled as she delivered the bad news. “I have a Quidditch match that night.”

“Oh…” Miyeon’s face fell.

“It’s with my club team back home. It’s one of the biggest games of the year…” Minnie didn’t look particularly happy about it though. “Actually, I was going to ask if… if you were free you could watch the game, maybe… My house teammates are doing a livestream in the Ravenclaw dorms, with like, food and stuff…”

Miyeon bit her lip and carefully inquired, “What time does it start?”

“At 8.”

“Oh, that’s…”

“The exact same time as your Thanksgiving thing,” Minnie confirmed with a frown.

Miyeon looked down at her fingers as they played with the seams of her robes. There was a sense of disappointment in the air now that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Sure, it had been a long shot to invite Minnie to the Thanksgiving meal, but it seemed like the other girl would’ve wanted to attend. If only she didn’t have a match to play that night. And Miyeon would’ve absolutely wanted to watch the livestream of her game. She didn’t know any of the other Quidditch players on the Ravenclaw team, but one of her friends did. She could’ve asked her friend to come watch the game with her and they would’ve probably had a blast cheering for Minnie with the others. But Miyeon had already committed to going to Hufflepuff Thanksgiving. She couldn’t miss it now.

What rotten luck. This was the first time Minnie and Miyeon had properly spoken, and they’d ended up inviting each other to directly conflicting social events.

“It’s fine,” Minnie tried to get the mood back up, but her smile still looked a bit sad. “We can always hang out when I get back. This week’s just a bit too busy, I guess.”

“Yeah… Good luck with your game.”

“Thanks.”

They continued reading for a while after that, but Miyeon couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment that lingered in the air.

\--

Minnie’s club team won their Thanksgiving game and it wasn’t even close.

By the time she finally got back to the Ravenclaw dorms it was late, nearing midnight. But her teammates were all still awake and they heartily congratulated her on her blowout victory.

“With an arm like that, even the bludgers are scared of you, Minnie Mouse!”

“I swear I saw one of the chasers on the other team cry.”

“Oh, you’re making kids cry now, Minnie? Have a heart, will you!”

“No wonder your team’s undefeated, that was insane!”

“Yo Cap, I think Minnie can definitely take one of our beater spots. Those bludgers were looking like bullets!”

Minnie bashfully accepted the praise, getting knocked around so much, she was sure her back would be sore tomorrow. The Ravenclaw captain was one of the last to say his piece. He took her aside while the rest of her teammates continued partying.

“That _was_ pretty impressive, you know,” Cap declared with a smile. “You’re really talented, Minnie.”

“Thanks... But I know I’m not strong enough to be a beater for the full team yet.”

She’d been a beater on her Under-13 club team ever since she joined and she’d excelled at the position so far. Coming to Hogwarts however, she’d known she didn’t stand a chance at making the Ravenclaw team as a beater. Compared to the brick walls that were the fifth years who currently had the position, she was like a harmless little twig. So she’d tried out as a chaser instead and had thankfully been able to make the team that way. She’d gotten to play in most of the House competition games so far too.

But she couldn’t deny how happy she’d felt playing as a beater again tonight. She’d really missed it.

“I don’t think strength is the issue here,” Cap said. “You’ll probably be ready by your third year if you really want it, but I think you’re even more dangerous than you realize. As a chaser, I mean.”

“Well… I studied a lot of the plays, so it’s starting to feel a lot easier…” She didn’t know if she wanted to be a full-time chaser. Her favourite club players were all beaters and even her uncle had been a beater for the Thai national team back when he was younger. It felt like being a beater was in her blood. She didn’t know if she could just let it go that easily.

“You don’t have to make a decision now, just think about it,” Cap insisted. “At least for the rest of the school year, just be the best chaser you can be. Once your second year comes around, we can reassess, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Cool,” Cap smiled and gave her a final pat on the back. “Oh, I almost forgot. Someone dropped off a letter for you a while ago. A girl from Hufflepuff—first year, I think.”

And Minnie’s head snapped up so fast, she almost got whiplash. “A letter?”

“Yeah,” Cap smirked as he took said letter out of his pocket. It was small, but it looked like it had been folded up many times to get down to that size. And there was a cute little sticker right on top. Minnie had to physically restrain herself from grabbing it out of his hand. “She was really pretty too. Oh, maybe I should just read it out loud—”

“No!” Minnie shouted, and then she actually did try to grab it from him that time. But Cap was too tall. He held the letter out of her reach and laughed at how red Minnie’s face was getting. Some of the other teammates were starting to glance over at them as they noticed the commotion. “If you read it, I’ll quit the team, I swear,” Minnie suddenly promised, her voice cracking in the middle. Puberty wasn’t doing her any favours so far.

“Chill out, Minnie Mouse, I wouldn’t do that to my best player. Here you go.” And then Cap carefully dropped the letter into her waiting hands, finally finished with his teasing. “And since you had a bomb night, I’ll let you stay out a little longer. But not too late, you hear?” He playfully wagged his finger at her, then ruffled her hair to her annoyance. “I’ll give you an hour.”

Minnie hadn’t even read the letter yet, but she had a good idea about what he was talking about. So, she quickly brushed his hand off her head and made her way towards the dorm entrance, dodging her teammates as she went. They wanted to keep partying with her, but she knew she had somewhere else to be.

\--

_Hey Minnie,_

_I heard you won your game! Yay!_

_I didn’t get to watch it, unfortunately, but I know you were pretty awesome in it, that’s what all of your teammates told me haha_

_I don’t know what time you’ll get back, but when you do, you should drop by the Hufflepuff dorms. I saved some Thanksgiving food for you, if you want it_ _:)_

_Congrats again,_

_Miyeon_

_P.S. blue bells 2, powdered pumpkin planes 3_

\--

Minnie knew the Hufflepuff dorms were close to the kitchen, but she’d never actually been there before. When she actually did find the entrance—hidden at the end of a small tunnel filled with barrels of all shapes and sizes—she didn’t really know what to do next.

And then she remembered Miyeon’s odd postscript at the end of her letter.

Blue bells 2...

Minnie looked around and spotted a barrel that had a splash of blue paint across its side. It also had a faded picture of a bell on its lid. Minnie took her chances and hit the ‘blue bell’ barrel twice.

Nothing happened. Which was honestly a relief, because she’d heard enough stories about intruders being forcefully ejected out of the Hufflepuff dorms to make her wary.

Next, she looked for a barrel that had anything to do with ‘powdered pumpkin planes’, but nothing jumped out at her. She’d almost given up when her nose caught the scent of some kind of pastry from the nearby kitchens. It smelled very… pumpkiny…

She shuffled back to the front of the entrance, but found that the scent actually got weaker instead. So she went back into the tunnel and sniffed around like a starving dog until she found the barrel that smelled the most pumpkiny of all. There was nothing on it to indicate anything to do with planes, but she was out of any other ideas.

So Minnie hit the barrel three times and tensed up in anticipation of getting hit in the face with a pie or being doused in vinegar. Neither of which happened.

Instead, one of the larger barrels opened wide to reveal the Hufflepuff Common Room in all of its earth-toned glory. Minnie stepped inside with a mixture of awe and trepidation. Yes, she’d made it in, but she still technically wasn’t supposed to be in here at all. She carefully peered into the quiet room, wary of any prefects or seniors that might be loitering around at this hour. But the common room was empty.

Well, it was mostly empty. Minnie walked up to one of the couches and felt her lips pull up into a smile when she saw the lone girl who was lying there, curled up and fast asleep. Miyeon.

On the ground beside her was a Tupperware container of what looked like to be… noodles?

Minnie picked up the container and carefully settled into the couch across from the sleeping girl. Should she wake her up? It _was_ pretty late and Minnie had wasted enough time sneaking through the castle and trying to get into the Hufflepuff dorms that she probably only had about fifteen minutes left before she had to be back in the Ravenclaw tower.

She wanted to hang out with Miyeon and tell her about the game that she’d won and ask her if she had fun at Hufflepuff Thanksgiving. But maybe that would be better off left for another day. Some other day where they didn’t have to worry about other commitments.

Also, Minnie hadn’t really showered after her match and she did _not_ want to go through the embarrassment of Miyeon smelling her post-match stink. No need to ruin a perfectly good day like that.

So Minnie opened the Tupperware and, faster than she thought possible, she scarfed down the entire container of noodles. Yes, the food was insanely good, but she’d also been crazy hungry after the match.

She stayed in the common room for a little while longer, just allowing herself to wind down from the day and enjoy the coziness that Hufflepuff exuded. And she watched Miyeon for a bit too, but she’d never admit that to anyone who asked.

When she finally had to go, Minnie knew she couldn’t just leave as is. So, she took the letter out of her pocket, flipped it over and carefully wrote down a response. Then she folded the letter up and slipped it into Miyeon’s open hand. Also, she threw a blanket over the girl’s huddled form because the fire was dying down and she’d probably get cold during the night.

And then, like a thief in the night, Minnie slipped back out of the Hufflepuff entrance and carefully made her way back to her own dorms. A full smile on her face, a stomach full of delicious noodles, and an empty Tupperware in hand.

\--

_Hey Miyeon,_

_Thanks for the noodles!_ _:)_

 _I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up, I couldn’t stay for too long_ _:(_

_But yes, we won! And it was awesome!_

_I brought the food back to my dorm to eat, so I’ll have to return the container to you later_

_Or you can come pick it up anytime you want. I’m usually back in my room any time after 3._

_I haven’t eaten it yet, but the noodles look pretty delicious!_

_Thanks,_

_Minnie_

_P.S. the one who plucks the lily will never see its shadow_

_P.P.S. our riddles are super weird :P_

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving y'all!


End file.
